Amid the Chaos
by SilverLinedApathy
Summary: In a world full of violence, uncertainty and death, the daughter of an elite family joined the Survey Corps. A story containing snippets of how she finds her center amid the chaos in the form of Lance Corporal Levi. LevixOC Oneshot


A/N: And herein lies my newest obsession. All reviews are welcome. I do not own Attack on Titan, and credit must be given to DJ Snake and 3OH!3 for "Turn Down for What" and "Touchin' on My" respectively. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Levi walked down the street among the recruits of the 104th who were about to choose their regiment. Some glanced at him and did a double take, recognizing him. Most didn't, however, too afraid of the decision ahead of them to take notice. He wove in and out of the crowd, but got caught up behind a couple of the cadets. Two girls were walking down the street, a pair of guys behind them. One of the boys leaned over to mutter something to his friend, causing him to snicker. Levi rolled his eyes, annoyed with whatever idiotic words had passed between them.

He watched as the one who had done the whispering sped up a bit, coming to fall into step with the girls. He touched the elbow of the one with auburn hair and she looked at him, surprised. The boy said a few things, causing the girl's expression to darken. He tried to laugh off her foul mood, and began to speak again. Her expression returned to a more neutral one and she gave him a single nod.

"Oh, great, thanks so much!" the boy exclaimed loudly, laying on the exuberance quite thick. His hand at her elbow then slipped down her back. She twisted, trying to move away from him, but he grabbed her ass and pulled her into him.

Levi couldn't help but smirk when she landed a hard palm to the boy's face. He gaped at her, and yelled, "You slapped me!"

"Just be glad it's you face I hit," she shot back, her dark blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

He motioned at his friend, and the pair pushed past the girls, hurrying forward. Levi heard the girl growl in frustration before raising her voice and announcing, "The next scumbag that touches my ass is going to get his own balls force-fed to him, got it?!"

A couple of the male cadets looked at her wearily and quickened their pace. Levi moved forward, catching up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You asked for it, you cock sucking-!" she raged, whirling around to face him. When her eyes met his, she froze, her face immediately turning ashen. "Oh, god, I am so, so sorry, Captain. I thought you were someone else, I-"

"Forget it, cadet. It's nice to see that some of the women this year can actually stand up for themselves. Keep it up," he said, then moved away without another word. He had more important things to attend to.

* * *

"Did you hear about that new recruit?" Levi gazed at Hange over the rim of his teacup. His silence prompted her to explain, "She came from within wall Sina. Her family is made up of elite nobles."

"That's odd that the spawn of the rich pigs enlisted," he allowed.

"And she joined the Survey Corps," Hange stressed. "I just hope she isn't a pampered rich girl. She'll never last here with us if she is."

Levi shrugged. "After Erwin's speech, she'd have to be incredibly stupid to not join the garrison if she is some little princess type."

"No, what shocks me is that she didn't join the Military Police."

"She made top ten?"

Hange nodded. "She placed second behind Mikasa Ackerman. Her skills with her blades aren't as good as Ackerman's but the trainers all said she moved with such amazing grace with the gear that her 3DMG skills could rival yours, Captain."

He was silent for a moment, turning the information over in his head. "Interesting. If I didn't already have Yeager, I would take her on and test her. Perhaps I will entrust her to Petra."

"You really want two cadets on your elite scouting team, Captain?"

He looked at her, his flat expression that somehow commanded respect and obedience. "For now. I want to see if her skills really could rival mine. Petra will train her on her sword work; I'm sure she'll be delighted to have another girl to work with for a change."

Hange nodded and Levi eyed the door to the room pointedly. Taking the cue to leave, the woman stood, saluted him, and exited the room. Levi leaned back in his chair, setting his teacup down. "What sort of elite brat do we have on our hands?"

* * *

"Report," he ordered briskly.

"Sir, the new recruit you requested I train is exactly what Hange promised. Her 3DMG skills are amazing, especially fora rookie. The rest of the squad and I engaged her in a chase and unlike with all of our past recruits, this one out maneuvered us for some time. However, her fighting does require some work to be on par with the squad's, though for a new recruit, she is still impressive," Petra explained, her fist brought up in a salute.

Levi nodded, then hummed his slight interest.

"Captain, if I may speak freely?" Levi nodded his permission and Petra continued, "I really think you should meet her acquaintance. I think it best for you to see her using the gear yourself, with the likelihood of an expedition in the near future. Also, I… I can't figure out what her motivation is for joining the Survey Corps."

"What do you mean?"

Petra looked nervously at the ground for a moment before saying, "Everyone has a purpose for being here. Eren Jaeger is here to exterminate titans and learn to control his titan powers. Mikasa Ackerman joined to protect Eren. Armin joined to stick with his friends and in the hopes of seeing the outside world. Jean was deeply affected by the death of his good friend in the attack on Wall Rose. But she… I don't know what drove her to join our ranks."

He noted the crease of confusion in her brow, and the downward tilt of her lips. He assented, "Alright. I will see for myself what we're dealing with. I realize that we will already be going into the expedition with a strange dynamic, what with Eren being around. I want an otherwise seamless squad out there, even if that means handing her over to Hange."

"Thank you, Captain Levi."

He gave her a small, rare smile before he turned to head back toward his office. Paperwork was life's truly endless evil.

* * *

Several days went by in which all of Levi's time was spent with Eren or Erwin. Training and planning had exhausted him, and the expedition date was closing in. His patience was at an all-time low, and all he wanted was to retreat to his private quarters, pull off his damned boots and get some sleep. Naturally, however, he was distracted from doing so. As he walked around the grounds towards the entrance to HQ nearest his quarters, he heard the unmistakable sound of 3DMG wires shooting and retracting as someone flew through the trees.

He groaned; everyone was supposed to have turned in to begin building up strength for the upcoming mission. Levi moved into the trees and quietly snuck around, waiting for the person to appear again. After a few moments, they whizzed back into the clearing. Levi arched a brow, noticing that it was a girl he recognized, but he wasn't sure from where. She shot through the woods like a seasoned soldier. Her aim was perfect and strategic. She zoomed in wide arcs, her body twisting and curving to maximize her aerodynamics and increase her speed. It allowed her to use less gas, he noted, and seemed to be based completely on instinct.

His slate grey eyes followed her elegant movements, watching her body roll into itself, flipping around in a summersault midair to change directions. Her long legs extended, perfectly straight, and at exactly the right time to just barely touchdown on a tree limb and push off, changing directions again. What he found most striking, however, was the way she utilized her upper body and arms as she flew through the air. Her arms extended and retracted with such utter refinement and in ways that were designed to help her move in a certain direction, speed up, slow down, or to grab onto tree limbs for even faster direction changes. He had never seen some use their limbs in such a way in addition to shifting their weight for the desired effects. It made her one of the fastest soldiers he had ever encountered, and she was certainly one of the most graceful in the air.

"Cadet!" he called, announcing his presence.

He heard her gasp in surprise and she reached out an arm, grabbing a branch and using it to flip over backwards, her torso twisting so she landed on the branch, facing him. She squeaked in surprise and fear, her face flushing a brilliant red.

"C-Captain!" She hurriedly dropped to the ground before him, her head bowed in embarrassment and nervousness. "I'm sorry, I know that we were supposed to turn in early tonight, but I couldn't clear my head, and thought that-"

"Stop babbling, brat," he cut her off. "Name?"

"Cadet Hana Lou," she replied, looking up at him from beneath her thick lashes.

He looked her up and down for a moment. She had auburn hair which was long, especially by military standards. It hung in loose waves from a ponytail, a few curly locks falling to frame her face. Her skin was fair and looked smooth as porcelain. She had gorgeous sapphire eyes framed by lashes which cast a slight shadow on her peachy cheeks. She was shorter than him by about two inches, and wasn't as compact as many of the other soldiers. Though she was certainly lean, she had fuller thighs and a curvier figure than many of the other women he fought alongside. It wasn't excess weight; it was just as if she had developed different muscles than those used in fighting with the 3DMG. He had to admit, she was a strikingly beautiful girl, and the way her body, gifted with its curves, had moved through the air had been more than a little arousing.

He stamped the feelings of physical attraction down and said, "Where did you learn to use the gear like that?"

She shrugged, and admitted shyly, "It just sort of came naturally."

"You expect me to believe you just put the gear on in training and that," he pointed upward at the treetops, "is what happened?"

"Well, no, there's more to it I suppose," she answered, a finger coming up to poke her lower lip. "What I meant was that I already had some skills which I have incorporated into my style of 3DMG use."

"You are trying my patience, brat," he warned.

She flinched and looked at the ground again. "Captain, I beg your pardon, but I heard that you came from the underground district before the Survey Corps?"

"I hardly see how that is any of your business," he glared down at her.

She spoke up again, her voice quieter and apprehensive, "Because, sir, you know the party scene there? Well, that's where I learned to dance. The gear requires the same skills as dancing. Balance, precision, swift movement and flexibility. That's how I do it. It's just like dancing."

He stared at her for a moment, his right eye twitching. "That is one of the most ludicrous things I've hear in a while. This is a war against the extinction of humanity, brat. Remember that."

"Yes, sir," she replied, her voice laced with defeat.

Levi turned and walked back towards the castle, calling over his shoulder, "Your skills are quite impressive, regardless. I trust you will do well with my special operations squad on the upcoming expedition."

He practically heard her head snap up in surprise before she called after him, "Thank you, Captain!"

It took a lot of will power to keep his face straight when the sound of her cheerful voice met his ears.

* * *

Nearly his entire squad was dead. The only ones alive aside from himself were Eren, Hana and Petra, though just barely. The others had been ruthlessly killed in their pursuit of the female titan. Petra was critically injured, and in all likeliness, she was finished leading the life of a soldier. It was a miracle she was alive at all. The female titan had kicked her out of the air, launching her straight towards the thick trunk of a tree. At the last second, Hana was able to swoop in, her body forming a wide arc to dodge the titan's leg. She extended her arms, catching Petra's and pulling her away from the tree before her torso and head were slammed into the trunk. Her legs weren't fortunate enough to be spared the devastating encounter, however. The bones were shattered and would take a great deal of time to heal. She would likely end up walking with a limp and with joints that were less flexible and slower moving. But she was alive, and that was one less valued teammate for him to mourn.

He had found his perch in a tree near HQ. Night had fallen, and although he knew he needed to sleep and rest his injured ankle, he couldn't. The faces of his fallen comrades haunted him. He envisioned the faces of their families when they found out they would never see them again. And the voice of Petra's father excitedly speaking to him about the long life she had ahead of her during which she would thrive kept replaying in his head. Countless sacrifices had been made for humanity that day. He knew that his priorities lay with the preservation of mankind, but that didn't make it easier to deal with the loss of his friends.

"Captain?"

His gaze turned downward, finding Hana standing at the base of the tree. "Cadet?"

"Permission to join you, sir?" she asked timidly. Quickly, she added, "I brought bandages for your ankle."

"How did you know it was injured?"

She took that as permission and launched herself upward to perch on the thick tree limb in front of him. "I saw you favoring the other one and assumed."

He nodded and accepted the bandages she offered. He didn't set about binding his injury, however. That was a sign of weakness she didn't need to witness. Levi looked at her intently for a moment before saying, "Thank you."

"Oh, I just took the bandages from the first aid kit in the dining hall. It wasn't any trouble," she smiled at him.

"No," he said slowly. "I meant for saving Petra."

"Oh," she muttered, her eyes falling from his to inspect the bark of the branch. "That. I couldn't let her die, sir. I have grown close to her and…"

She fell silent and Levi lifted a brow. "And?"

A bright pink dusted her pale cheeks. "And I had a feeling that you were also attached. I didn't want you to lose her in addition to the others."

He could read between the lines and clarified, "I am attached to her as an amiable comrade and as a good friend. I am glad I am not mourning her along with the others."

"Sorry, sir, I just thought that-!" she hastened to say, but Levi held up a hand to stop her.

"I understand. It doesn't matter. Your skills have secured your spot on my squad, and I thank you for your bravery today."

"Thank you, Captain."

They sat in silence for several minutes before Levi asked, "Why are you still here?"

She flushed again, but finally met his gaze with her dark blue one and replied, "Call it intuition, but you don't really want to be alone, do you, Captain?"

He didn't reply, his grey orbs sliding away from hers to gaze back up at the moon. They sat in a more comfortable silence before he asked, "Why did you enlist?"

"That's both an easy question to answer, and a hard one," she said, also tilting her head up to look at the moon. Levi subtly watched her from the corner of his eyes. "Easy because I know exactly what led me here, but hard because of what I would have to admit if I answered you."

"I'll ask another time then," he declared, too content with the close companionship he felt building as they sat together beneath the stars.

* * *

"Captain?"

"Cadet?" he answered wearily.

"Is it true that Hange has no idea what Annie did to cover herself in that crystal substance or if she will ever wake up?"

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, but nodded. It was quiet, and he thought he heard the girl leave. She returned five minutes later, and he heard the clink of china on wood just before the smell of coffee hit his nose. He opened his eyes and saw Hana sit in the chair beside his at the dining hall table.

"Caffeine is good for a headache," she advise. They were silent for a moment before she mumbled, "I wish I could say that it doesn't shock me, but it was a huge surprise."

"Why do you wish that?"

"Because I should know that people aren't always what they seem, or what people would expect them to be. I shouldn't have thought it couldn't be someone I trained with, or had any preconceived notions of what anyone is capable of. I know you guys probably thought I was a ritzy, bratty kid from the elite district. I know some Survey Corps members still suspect that. I hope I have proven you wrong, but even if I haven't, that isn't who I am."

"I don't think you're a spoiled rich kid," he confirmed, taking a sip of coffee.

"Good," she gave him a weak smile. "When you asked me why I joined the Survey Corps, I assumed it was because you figure I must have had it made living with my noble family."

"I was curious about that," Levi admitted. He watched her tuck a lock of auburn hair behind her ear.

Hana stared at the tabletop and said, "Well, I didn't have it made. I may not have come from a family struggling for money and food, but I did come from a family that didn't want me. My mother resented my existence, said I robbed her of her freedoms and fun. She ignored me for the most part. My father was always angry. He beat me several times a week."

She pulled the collar of her shirt to the side, revealing a thick, raised white scar on her collarbone. Then she rolled up her shirt sleeve, revealing what was clearly an old burn about the size of an apricot. Levi had a feeling those weren't the only scars her father had left on her. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I didn't know what to do. When I was fourteen, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of my house before my father went too far and killed me. So I ran away to the underground district.

"It wasn't the runaway I had hoped it would be. Life was hard; it was a struggle to survive. But for the first time in my life, I could walk into what I considered to be my home without fearing for another broken bone, another trip to the doctor for stitches, another black eye. That didn't last long, though."

He frowned, knowing exactly what kind of crowd she had gotten mixed up in. "I can't imagine it did."

"I made some good friends underground, but the culture had turned into a big party scene. There was still crime, still thugs that roamed the streets, but most everyone was drinking, doing drugs and dancing. I didn't really drink, and never did drugs, because dancing made me feel more alive than anything else ever had or ever could. But I was still young and the guys who said they just want to hang out… Well, that's not actually all that they wanted. And they always got what they wanted."

She shuddered and Levi's frown deepened. Her face looked suddenly older, and it struck him that she wasn't as young as her usual loud, brazen demeanor made her seem.

"When I turned nineteen, I finally decided what I wanted to do. So I joined the 104th. The reason I joined ultimately is this: it isn't safe inside the walls and it isn't safe outside. If we can make it safe outside, humanity can start working on protecting people from other people, and kids like me can have somewhere they can run away to where they may actually be safe."

Levi nodded slowly at her, doing the math quickly in his head. She joined at nineteen, plus three years of training meant she was twenty-two. A fair age gap, but not terrible. But he didn't want to think about the implications of why he cared how much older he was than her at that moment. Instead, he said, "Petra and Hange always laugh at the way I hold my mugs and teacups. When I was a thug underground, I was really poor. You know the rotten sort of life you live down there. But when I had finally saved enough money, I bought myself a porcelain set. The first time I used one, the handle snapped off and the cup fell and shattered. Call it paranoia, but I never want that to happen again."

Hana's eyes studied his face for a moment before an understanding smile played at the corners of her mouth. "I don't blame you. Good night, Captain Levi."

* * *

"You have the foulest mouth!" Eren complained.

"Calm your tits, Titan boy," Hana shot back.

"Calm your mouth!"

"Oh, nice comeback, shit for brains."

"Captain!"

Levi arched an eyebrow at the way Hana tensed up, her shoulders crawling upwards towards her ears. He fought back an amused look and said, "Lou, come with me."

"Yes, sir," she replied, saluting. Her blue eyes gave away the fact that she was nervous. She fell into step behind him, and he led her deeper into headquarters. He opened a door, and stepped inside.

When he didn't hear her footsteps behind him anymore, he turned around. Hana was frozen in the doorway, looking after him nervously. He asked, "What's wrong?"

"Captain… are these… your private quarters?"

"They are. I'm not about to discipline you for your language, I just wanted to pacify Eren."

"Why here, though?" she asked, pink blooming on her cheeks. He nearly grinned, thinking about how often he could make her blush.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?"

He nodded and said, "We think there may be a lead as to the identity of the colossal and armored titans. I can't tell you too much on that point, but I wanted to ask if you would still be welcome in the underground district?"

Her lips set in a firm line and she said, "I would be, yes."

He considered her for a moment and then asked, "Why do you seem displeased?"

"Because if I ever go back there, I know what would be in store for me."

Levi frowned and sat down on the edge of his bed. He rested his chin on his hand, propped up on his knee, and gestured with his other hand that she should take a seat in the upholstered chair near the bed.

"I will certainly go if I need to, though," she said quickly, wringing her hands together.

"Why is it," Levi asked, pinning her with a look that demanded the truth, "that when you are with your fellow cadets, or Petra or Hange, you are a foul-mouthed spitfire who doesn't back down and threatens to force-feed a man's own balls to him, but around me you are timid, easily embarrassed and hesitant?"

She flushed bright red and didn't reply. He looked at her expectantly, determined to get an answer. When the silence had stretched to a point where it was undeniable that he wasn't letting the question go, Hana admitted, "You make me nervous, Captain."

"How so?" he lifted a brow at her.

"You… you just do," she mumbled, squirming uncomfortably in her seat.

"There's no need to act differently around me," he replied. "How will I get to know you, if you don't let me?"

"Why would you say that?" she asked quietly, shrinking back from him.

"Why do you think I said that?" he countered. Color reached her cheeks again and he smirked. "What you're thinking is right. That's exactly it."

"I don't understand," she admitted.

Levi stood up and moved to stand in front of her. His form towered over her in her sitting position, trapping her between him and the chair. "You've captured my interest, cadet. And I know I have captured yours."

"Sir?"

"You do not hide your glances or blushes well."

Hana looked up at him, clearly embarrassed and surprised. "I'm sorry, Captain, I just-"

"Levi."

"What?" She blinked several times.

"Levi," he corrected again. "Drop the formalities when we're alone, Hana."

"Oh," she nodded slowly. "Okay."

He stepped back, giving her some space. "Don't misunderstand me; we are not a couple. I need to get to know the real, feisty, bold Hana before I decide if these feelings of attraction run any deeper, and if it is something which should be made official."

"Levi?" she asked, standing up from her perch. "How's this for a taste of the bold side of me?"

Despite her warning, he was still caught off guard when she tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his. It was a quick kiss, her confidence quickly passing and causing her to pull away. Looking up at him through her lashes, she mumbled, "Oh god, I am so sorry."

"Don't be," he breathed, leaning down to envelope her lips with his. His hand found the nape of her neck, burying itself in her hair as he gently coaxed her to tilt her head back a bit more. His lips found a better angle to perch on hers, the kiss slow and smoldering. Her arms slowly snaked around his neck, her fingers getting lost in the longer layer of his hair.

They pulled away after several long moments, and Levi moved to wrap his arms around her waist. He pulled her into him, but leaned back slightly so he could still see her face. He looked at her thoughtfully and said, "Your skills of persuasion are proving themselves to be quite efficient. However, I am not a man easily swayed."

"So… what you're saying is that I need to work harder at persuading you?" she asked playfully.

He cocked his head to the side, sticking out his lower lip slightly in a thoughtful pout. Finally, he nodded. "Yes, I suppose that is what I mean."

She chuckled and pushed herself into him, her hips meeting his, and their chests pressed together. Her hands skimmed down his neck, her fingers walked over his shoulder blades and down his back to rest right above the top hem of his pants. Her index finger traced circles on his lower back, right above his ass. "Is this better?"

Levi cleared his throat and said, "Yes, it is an improvement. But do you really have what it takes?"

She gave him a mischievous look and tilted her head up, catching his lips again. Her tongue flicked against his lower lip before retreating back into her mouth, inviting his along with it. His followed hers, reveling in the way she tasted.

* * *

"Some of the other recruits have raised some concerns with me, Levi."

The special operations captain turned to look at his commander disinterestedly. "About?"

"Some of them seem to think that the new recruit, Lou, is receiving special training from you."

"Well, she isn't."

Erwin gave him a small grin and asked, "Then why do the rookies seem to think you sneak off alone with her?"

"Because I do, but not for special training," Levi rolled his eyes.

"Is there something I should know, Captain?"

Levi quirked a brow and said, "No. You have already deduced enough, I assume."

"I have deduced that you are a bit torn on what to do in the predicament you've found yourself in," Erwin supplied.

Levi nodded, and heaved a sigh. "Yes. Do I let myself get even more attached to this younger woman who puts her life at risk with the same frequency as I do? Or do I just cut it off and save us both the stresses and potential grief? She doesn't make it easy for me to do the latter, either, which is honestly most likely the best answer."

"How so? If she is stepping out of place or making things hard for you..."

"Oh, she's making things hard all right," Levi sighed, moodily shuffling through some of the reports he was supposed to be reading.

Erwin chuckled and a huge grin split his face. "It's been a while, Levi?"

"Yes," he groaned. "Her ass, and her chest, and her legs… She is testing every ounce of my willpower."

"Sometimes, giving in to our urges is perfectly fine. Instincts are there for a reason," Erwin advised before standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

"So, why do you need to get into the underground district?" asked Hana. She bent down, her hands grasping the toe of her extended boot in a deep stretch.

Levi took a moment to gaze at her full bottom, the tight white pants and harness belts disguising very little and emphasizing quite a lot. She looked over her shoulder at him as she switched legs, expecting an answer. "We think that the armored and colossal titans know each other and we suspect that they meet up to formulate plans in the underground district, as the party life there is great coverage."

"So if we go undercover and spot the suspects together, that's good evidence?"

"Exactly."

"And… I don't suppose there is another way of doing this?"

The dark haired man considered her for a moment as she set about stretching out her back. She was no longer meeting his gaze, and was chewing her lower lip. Slowly, he said, "No, there isn't."

"Okay," Hana said simply. She turned away from him then, working on her torso.

Levi frowned and moved forward, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her around to face him. Her eyes quickly flickered away from his, a habit she had shed as of late as they explored their feelings for each other. To see it return was disconcerting. "What are you afraid of? Why do you fear going back?"

Hana took a step back and began wringing her hands. "I said I would do it, didn't I? Even when you first asked me?"

"I don't care about that right now. What are you afraid of?" he pressed, moving forward and wrapping his arms around her. She tensed up, her body shaking and her breaths coming in short, shallow bursts.

"Stop it," she choked out between erratic breaths. Levi pressed his lips to the top of her head and his arms tightened around her. Hana bent forward in his hold, and her body was trembling. With a desperate whine, she cried, "Let go of me. Let me go!"

Levi did so, his grey eyes widening. "Put your head between your knees and breathe, Hana."

She crouched down and did so. Slowly, her breathing returned to normal. Levi kneeled in front of her and her sapphire eyes finally met his. His mouth was set in a firm line. Evenly, he said, "Hana, don't be afraid of what will happen to you when you go back there. Nobody is going to hurt you like that again."

"H-how can you be sure?"

"Because I won't let them."

She gazed at him for a long moment before nodding. Clearing her throat, she asked, "What is my part in this mission and who will be accompanying us?"

He gave her a small smile and answered, "You just get us in and do your thing. Dance. Because the rest of us, Eren, Mikasa, Hange and I, probably won't fit in nearly as well as you."

"I can do that. Oh, and first we should stop by my apartment to get everyone suitable clothes so we don't stick out."

"Excellent. Two nights from now we'll go." When Hana had nodded, Levi's face softened. "You'll be safe. Trust me."

"I trust you," she whispered back, offering him her lips. He took them, a warm kiss full of promise.

* * *

"I don't feel comfortable going in there without gear, let alone like this," Mikasa stated, looking down at her outfit. Leather pants clung to her legs, a neutral base for the red midriff-bearing halter top and red pumps she was wearing. Her muscular stomach and dainty shoulders looked amazing in the top, and her legs looked a mile long.

"You look so different, Mikasa," Eren noted. He himself wore beige trouser and a blue dress shirt which fit snuggly in all the right places. His shoulders were emphasized by the fit, and the blue brought out the flecks of the same color in his otherwise green irises.

"And different is good. We are going undercover, remember? The more we blend in, the better, regardless of the disadvantages which may come with it." Levi entered the room then, dressed in black trousers, a forest green button up shirt and a black vest. Silver chains hung between two of his belt loops. Hana had popped a the top few buttons open on his shirt and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows when he had shown her the outfit for approval, and although it all felt strangely casual, he had to admit the changes made his upper body look simultaneously lean and muscular.

"Why the hell did you have these clothes, anyways, Hana?" Eren called.

She entered the room just then, wearing a fitted sea foam dress. The neckline revealed a fair amount of cleavage, and the skirt reached only about mid-thigh. The garment pulled in tight at her bust, and flared out at her already shapely waist, accentuating her hourglass figure. Black ankle boots adorned her feet, silver studs embellishing the area right above the high heels. Her auburn hair was pulled up in a simple ponytail, the ends of which were curled. Levi blinked once, then shifted his weight, wishing his body would listen to his brain and not react to how sexy she looked.

"Some of my friends used to keep extra clothes here so they had things to change into after getting shitfaced and having to sleep here," she answered with a shrug. "Where is Hange?"

"Here, and displeased. I am a scientist, a soldier, not…"

The group turned to see Hange who wore high-waisted black shorts and a form fitting, long sleeved grey top. She wore silver pumps, and her hair was in its usual style.

"You look good," Hana complimented with a smile. "We should get going though, just in case it takes some convincing to get us in."

Somehow, Levi had a feeling he wouldn't like the kind of convincing she had in mind. Especially because he didn't know where they stood as far as letting other people know what was going on between them. They had decided they were definitely a couple, but the seriousness hadn't yet been vocalized. He knew he was serious about her. She was beautiful, and he would be a fool not to hold onto her. But she was also brazen, foul mouth, graceful, feminine, intelligent, steadfast, ambitious and selfless. A woman who could stand up for herself and play with the big boys without losing an ounce of her femininity in the process was one he couldn't let walk out of his life. He wasn't sure how deep her feelings ran for him – if he was just a trite infatuation or if she could envision a future with him.

He was lost in thought as they walked to the entrance of the underground district, and was jerked back to reality when he heard a young male voice say, "Aw, damn, Hot Hana is back! Where you been at, girl?"

"You don't remember? Your loss," she said in a bored tone. "And here I thought you listened to me when I spoke."

"I listened some," he shrugged. "Made new friends I see?"

She nodded and said, "The old ones weren't as good as I thought they were."

The guy laughed and said, "They was good to you. You just came to the party without your big girl panties on."

"Perhaps, but I know I certainly didn't have them on when I left," Hana bit back icily. Levi ground his teeth, easily able to read between the lines. He wanted to punch this guy, and he didn't even have a real reason to. If he had hurt Hana, Levi doubted she would be talking to him so calmly.

"You know, Firo is already down there. You sure you're ready to tumble with the big boys again?"

"He's not that big. Trust me," Hana replied suggestively, placing a hand on her quirked hip. That earned her a laugh from the kid. Levi went to adjust his cravat, but had to replace the anxious habit with running his hand through his hair. He just wanted to get the night over with.

"Alrighty then, Hana. Milo is at the next guard point, so you may have a bit of trouble with him, since you've been gone so long and all."

"Thanks for the warning, Luke. I'll see you around, okay?"

She gave him a side hug before leading the group down the stairs. They walked the length of the inclined tunnel, the sound of pounding music drawing ever closer. When they got to the entrance of the underground district, which was flooded with people dancing, they came face to face with a tall man who looked to be a bit older than Levi. He was corded with thick muscle, and had a look about him that indicated he was a very dominant personality type.

"Well, who the hell let the little lamb back in? Did they chew you up and spit you out over at that training camp, little lamb?"

"Thanks for the warm welcome back, Milo," Hana rolled her eyes.

"Same old attitude. These other people from the camp, too? Failures, all y'all," he scoffed, not giving Hana time to answer his question. "You can't come inside, you know."

"And why not?" she asked indignantly. "This is my home as much as it is yours."

"Do you often leave your home for years at a time? No, I didn't think so. This ain't your home no more, and you ain't welcome here."

Hana frowned for a moment before brightening up and declaring, "I learned some things at camp that I think might interest you."

Levi could feel his teammates tense, wondering what secrets she was about to spill. He knew she would never betray the Survey Corps, however, and was instead fearful of what she was about to share instead. Hana batted her eyelashes a few times before looking around at the team with a fake, nervous giggle. She stood on her toes, cupping her hand over her mouth and began to whisper in his ear. Levi watched as, gradually, Milo's face changed from skeptical, to curious, to wistful, to lustful, to ravenous. He didn't like the majority of those expressions, and had to exercise a great deal of self-control to not declare Hana his, and tell the guy to back off.

When Hana returned to standing flat on the ground, she said, "If you let me in, maybe you can experience it yourself sometime."

Wordlessly, probably because he was afraid his voice would crack or be especially raspy, Milo stepped off to the side, granting the group entrance. They walked into the streets of the underground district, and everyone slowly took Hana's lead as she began to dance her way through the crowd.

About an hour later, Levi and Hange made eye contact. Both nodded, having seen what they needed to find that night. Their suspicions were confirmed. They had orders not to act on what they saw, however. Levi took the chain off his pants, stowing it in his pocket as the sign that they would be headed back home soon. Eren and MIkasa both gave him a subtle nod when they noticed, but Hana just responded with a flirtatious grin. She had been having by far the best night of the group. This was clearly her element, and the place where she thrived. The harsh beats, the dropping base, and the fast tempo of the music did wonders for her body, which spun, curved, extended and rolled in ways Levi didn't know the human form was capable of doing with such grace and finesse.

A new song came on, one that was clearly a great one for a party. "Fire up your loud/ Another round of shots/ Turn down for what?!" The music was high energy and had a strong beat. Levi watched as Hana rocked her hips in time with the base which announced the tempo. Her ass looked amazing as she twisted downwards toward the ground, still moving her hips, then slowly rising back up. She thrust her fist in the air, jumping around to the music as the singer continued with the chorus. The way her body moved sent a wave of heat through his own body. He wanted her badly, but neither the time nor the place was right for it.

The song changed again, and she locked eyes with him from partway across the crowd. "G-g-girl I gotta know/ How you dance like that/ D-d-dance like that/ You dance like that/ 'Cause you're puttin' on a show/ Can I take you back?/ Take you back/ I just gotta ask you the..."

Hana danced her way over to him and stood, facing him, her hips swaying and her arms pumping to the music. "Show me yours, I'll show you mine/ Don't you worry, you're too fine/ We got one thing on our minds/ And we got plenty of time."

Her arms slowly snaked around his neck, bringing their bodies closer together. She rolled her hips against his before moving up and down on him, her hips still rocking side to side. "Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show/ If you wanna (the music gave a shrill beep as an attempt at censoring the lewd words) me, I won't say no/ T-t-t-touchin' on my (beep)/ While I'm touchin' on your (beep)/ You know that we are gonna (beep)/ Cause I don't give a (beep)."

Her eyes were locked on his the entire time, and he wondered if she could seriously be trying to communicate to him that she had her own desires that she yearned to satiate. His hands moved so one splayed across her lower back, the other cupping her bottom possessively. "Girl you know I want you, want you, want you now/ You know you want me, want me, want me now/ Cause there's not that much to figure out/ So baby let's get down."

He didn't care that his teammates could see them. He didn't care that their worst suspicions had been confirmed by the mission. All that mattered was the beautiful woman in his arms that he wanted desperately and who wanted him back. He leaned down, moving to capture her lips with his. Her hand rose to the nape of his neck, gripping the long layer of hair to hold him against her. Their bodies swayed slightly, no longer following the beat of the music. Their tongues entwined, their bodies were pressed flush together, and their hands were still tightly gripping the other.

* * *

"You know where this is going, right?" Levi panted, leveling her with a serious gaze.

It was sunrise the next morning. They had stayed underground until a rather late hour, then had to report to Erwin. Plus, they were interrogated by their squad mates about what in the world was happening between them after their rather affectionate display. But now they were hidden away in Levi's private quarters. Hana was pinned beneath him on his bed, and both of their shirts were lying on the floor in a heap.

"Well, I'm hoping that eventually this," she gave him a sinfully devious look from beneath her lashes, pulling her knee up to gently stroke between his legs. "Will eventually go here." She moved so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and angled her hips upward, their heated centers separated only by their remaining clothing.

Levi groaned in anticipation. He shut his eyes briefly, trying to regulate his breathing. His body was screaming at him to just hike up her skirt, unzip his pants and take her like that, but he had vowed that he would do it right with her. She had a repertoire of less than pleasurable past experiences, and he wanted to make up for each and every one of them. With a patience he didn't know he possessed, but was suddenly exceptionally glad he did, he took his time ridding them of the rest of their clothes. Smoldering kisses, gentle caresses and electric touches were shared. Two sets of hands travelled, memorized, mapped the other's body. His lips and tongue worshipped everything which made her a woman. Her soft mewls, coos and gasps had his skin ablaze and his need throbbing.

"I can reciprocate more, you know," she breathed, her body arching into his as his nimble fingers stroked, flicked and tweaked.

"For tonight, just let me love you," he muttered, locking her sapphire eyes with his slate ones. He could feel her heart rate quicken and her breath catch in her chest. His lips descended on her warm, silky flesh again.

Hana's hand cupped his cheek, bringing him back up to her. She kissed him slowly, her fingers running delicately down the side of his face. When she pulled back, she whispered, "I love you, too."

His fingers curled around her wrist as they aligned their bodies, and he brought her palm to his lips as they joined. The couple moved together, finding a perfect rhythm as if they had always been partners. No longer was he Lance Corporal Levi, Humanity's Strongest. No longer was she the supposedly spoiled brat from an elite family, or the young piece of ass of the underground district. They were just two people – a man and a woman – who had found each other amid a world of chaos.


End file.
